Never Too Late
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Ben knew that guy... he just didn't know where he had. But when the girl who was with him shows up on his front door, bloody and beaten, begging for help. When something comes after her, he starts remembering the father he never had. Kinda AU to 6.21
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Um, yeah, I wanna murder Dean and Cas now, and Sam once again *gives Sam extra cookie* favorite Winchester, next to Ben and Adam, who are the best of all, and didn't get what they desurved. And I'm going with Cage!Sam when he comes in, since that one looked better, he needs bangs... Ok... and Cas um... DIE YOU (BLEEPING) (BLEEPING) (BLEEP) BASTARD! (This is written at random parts of the show). Damn you Kripike why must you take everyone from us? *crys in corner* I'm gonna be all emo tomorrow... and OMCas? Hades hide me please. I also miss Lucifer and Michael... *tries to open Cage***

* * *

><p>(Ben's POV)<p>

Prologe:

I helped my mom into the house, though she probably didn't need it. She was fully healed after the crash, but I just wanted to make sure she was ok.

The guy who had hit us had looked similler to a man I once knew, the man I though was my father. But I never met him before, so I shrugged it off as nothing more than a paranoia I'd had all my life, which no one could explain.

Mom laid down on the couch. "Thanks Ben, now go up and get some rest," She comanded, like any mother would. I nodded then headed up to my room, which looked more messed up than normal. The book I had been reading was laying on the floor, pages ripped out, my phone was on the floor, dead, and it look like I'd crashed through the desk under my window.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself, then yawned. "I'll try to figure it out later." I walked over to my bed, only kicking my shoes off as I fell onto the blue confretater and drifted off to a sleep of nightmares.

* * *

><p>I crept down the stairs and watched as the demon snapped my mom's boyfriend's neck. I ran back up stairs and grabbed my cellphone after slamming my door shut and putting a chair againt the knob. I pressed 2 then call, praying to God he would pick up. "Ben?"<p>

The scene changed and I was in a metal cage in a basement there were kids around me, also in cages. A pain came from my neck as the creature fed on me, sucking my life away. I remained calm, but on the inside I was screaming.

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming, sweat soaking my clothes and bed. My room was dark except for the moonlight. Those nightmares felt too real.<p>

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

><p><strong> Reviews are great <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: False Innocence Lost

Two months later:  
>I rolled my eyes at my mom, "I'll be fine Mom, you're only be gone for a week, what trouble could I possibly get into?" Mom looked at me with a warning glare. "Go, I'll be fine." My mom kissed the top of my head and walked out to the car.<br>I shut the door and ran up to my room to get the horror movies I was going to watch over the week. I pulled the top 10 off the pile then ran back downstairs, putting every DVD on the coffee table except for one, which I put in the DVD player, then pressed play.  
>I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a pack of soda and a pie that my mom had made the night before. "Now, this is the food of champions." I walked back into the living room set the pie on the coffiee table along with the 6 pack. My mom would kill me if she knew I was eating this for breakfast, and watching horror movies, period. No clue why she didn't want me watching them, she just didn't like 'em.<br>I bit into the apple pie as I watched the first movie. Nothing really happened during it, but during 'Blood & Chocolate' something happened, that creeped me out.

***N~E~V~E~R~T~O~O~L~A~T~E***

I gulped in fear as I backed up towards the wall. Something had followed me, I was stupid, careless, and now, I was going to be killed. Guess that's what Dean ment by stuff following him home. Oh, why hadn't I listened to him?  
>The vampire could have killed me at anytime, but for some reason, it was making me terrified, taking it's sweet time on killing me. If it didn't, Mom would if she found out what I was doing.<br>"Ready to die boy?" The vampire hissed in my ear. I shut my eyes, waitin for the bite, and death. But it never came. Instead the night was filled with inhuman screams, howls, the sound of tearing flesh and bone, and blood splattering on the ground. I opened my eyes to see a black wolf with blue ears, muzzel, and tail. It's muzzel was stained with blood, the vampire's blood.  
>"Thanks Lucifer," I told her, bending down to scratch in between her ears.<p>

***N~E~V~E~R~T~O~O~L~A~T~E***

I shook my head, that had to be the 13th strange flashback I'd had since the nightmare. The weridest things sent me back into one. My mom had become worried, but I told her it was nothing.  
>I watched a few more movies before it started to storm. The doorbell rang and I got up from the couch to answer it.<br>When it opened there was a tan girl barely holding herself up. Her black and purple hair was matted with blood, her blood. Her shocking blue eyes were like crystal, but they looked dead, like she wasn't going to be awake much longer. She was in torn up, what I assumed to be, black skinny jeans, a tanktop which was nearly shreads, and a pair of red Converse. She was covered with tattoos, most of which were caked with blood or ripped apart. This girl had seen her fair share of fights before.  
>"Ben, help," she asked faintly before passing out in the pouring rain. I gently lifted her up and carried her battered body into the living room setting her onto the couch. She grabbed my shoulder and memories flooded back to me.<p>

***N~E~V~E~R~T~O~O~L~A~T~E***

The rain poured down in the field, Lucifer loaded the first pistol then handed the .45 to me. "Ok, sure Dean never showed you how to shoot a gun, but I don't give a damn what he'd say about it," Lucifer told me. She showed me how to eject the used shell, then load the next shell from the clip. "Now, release the safety." I turned off the safety then looked down the line of fire towards my intended target. "Now, don't jerk the trigger Ben, that could mean the differance between a dead werewolf and one seriously pissed off one." I nodded then squeezed the trigger, sending the first bullet down the field. I squeezed the trigger again, then another two times. "Hold on there trigger finger, don't need you trigger happy like Jimmy was." I handed the pistol back to my cousin.  
>"That was awesome!" I told her.<br>"Then you'll love sawed offs," Lucifer laughed. "Yeah, you're Dean's kid, no matter what your mom says."

***N~E~V~E~R~T~O~O~L~A~T~E***

I looked down at the girl, whose hand had gone limp and slumping down. "Lucifer."


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
